Walkthrough: Varanasi
<> ''"Though he achieved his vengeance, it was at the cost of another innocent life... It's unfortunate, but we haven't any time to grieve. We must hurry. I can sense 3 Stand users nearby... 2 of them are Dio's assassins. Why not take a stroll around the town until Joseph comes back? ...But be careful, of course." -''Steel's progress report Party Members Obtainable Items None Shops Restaurant Hotel Souvenir Shop Vending Machines Outdoors 1 Available from the merchant who appears near the Ganges on day 16 Events Story events *VS Empress : To continue to story, simply enter and leave to hotel 4 times, or use the door inside the hotel to take a rest - the party member you're with will gain 1FP and the event will begin automatically. After a cutscene, you'll take control of Joseph, who is being pursued by police - if you defeat any of the police officers, including the squad car, you'll get an instant Game Over. You can find Jotaro and Kakyoin outside, but when you speak to them, it'll turn out to be someone else entirely and they'll call more police. If you run around the map long enough, an event with Empress will automatically trigger - you can win this battle, but if 10 turns pass or you run away, you'll be kicked back to the map. Go to the alleyway near the Ganges and approach the oil barrels from the right side to defeat Empress and end the event. Party Events *The Ganges : Requirements: Jotaro or Kakyoin in the party (can only trigger with one) : Bring either Kakyoin or Jotaro to the Ganges on the far right side of the map, and talk to the man in the bathing area for a short scene. Afterwards, your FP with whoever you viewed the event with will go up by 1. Other *Enemy(?) Stand User : In the southwest corner of the map, there's a man named Henning painting in his garage. Talk to him and attempt to rip up his blueprints to start a battle. Afterwards, all the miniature tanks and helicopters arond town will vanish, and if you're with Jotaro, you'll get to watch a short conversation between him and Henning. You'll get +1 FP with whoever you beat him with as well. Cannot be fought on Josuke's route. *Quack Doctor : Requirements: Defeated Joey in Singapore : Near the hospital southwest of the hotel, there's a doctor who'll offer to escort you to the clinic where Joseph is being examined. Choose to go with him to watch a cutscene followed by a battle, after which all the Murderdoll Lv. 5 enemies around town will disappear. (The Lv. 4s will remain.) You'll also recieve +1FP with whoever you beat them with. *Straits' Parting Gift : Requirements: Days 15~16 : On the docks by the Ganges is a long-haired man wearing a scarf. Talk to him to receive Deep Pass Water. : Since you cannot use the hotel in Varanasi, if you wish see this event, you must not leave Calcutta until day 14. (If you have a Sickly protagonist, you can also advance the days by walking around town with another party member until you collapse.) Enemy Data Category:Guides Category:Walkthrough